Puckleberry Drabbles
by JustAmyRobHere
Summary: Short one shots
1. You Are So yesterday

**Music Drabbles**

**Toni Braxton – Yesterday**

Rachel Berry walked into her and Finn's apartment, she heard a funny noise coming from their bedroom, she quietly walked in and saw a brunette snugging up to him, and it was none other than Santana. Of all the people he had to cheat on me with Santana. She thought after the last time, he wouldn't cheat on her again.

She woke them up and told Finn to pack his things up and get the hell of their apartment.

She cried herself to sleep that night, she was sick to death of coming home and finding Finn in bed with woman; first it was Quinn now it was Santana.

This was his last shot.

When will he ever learn?

**(A/N, just a little drabble, please read + review)**


	2. Getting Back Together

**Getting Back Together**

**A/N got this idea when watching the scene where Kate Hudson & Kathryn Hahn characters Andie & Michelle in the scene where they have just got dumped and they are in Michelle's apartment waiting for chinese but when they doorbell rings its actually the man that Michelle got dumped with. Hate Quick fanfiction. So sad about Cory, hope we will get some Puckleberry scenes in this season. **

**Disclaimer: don't own glee or the scene what I'm writing about or HTLAGITD.**

* * *

**Quinn's POV:**

I was currently sitting with Rachel downing ourselves with wine not caring about getting drunk, we were heart broken, I just got my heart broken a few days ago by Finn Hudson who was just with me so he could win a bet and get a promotion at his company, and Rachel got dumped by Noah, the guy that she was going out with.

We were currently sitting in her apartment waiting for the chinese to arrive when the door went.

Rachel got up and went to the door to find the unexpected person to be standing there with Lilies in his hand; Lilies are Rachel's favourite flowers.

She was in a daze then quickly slammed the door on him. She started panicking

"Omg Quinn, its Noah what do I do" Rachel said shocked to be finding Noah standing at her doorway"

"Go and get him Rach, talk to him" I replied, she quickly calmed down and went to the door again.

She opened the door and he wasn't there, i heard her saying "Noah"

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

Where did Noah go, I thought he had left when he came around the corner.

"what are you doing here" I asked.

"I just came by, I don't know why, but these are for you" Noah said quickly and giving me the flowers.

"Thank you" I said admiring the flowers.

"I was lying in my bed thinking about you, the perfume that you wear was still on my pillow and I couldn't sleep so I want that back, what we had was real, I'm sorry for dumping you Rach and that perfume smell has gone now.

"I don't know if you could have that back" I said, he started to walk away from me. "But I'm willing to considerate it"

"Yeah" Noah replied as he came up to me and kissed me and pushed me up against my door. He quickly went to kissing my neck and I quickly closed the door as we went up to his apartment.

**A/N - tell me what you think.**


	3. Going to London

**Going To London**

**AU - Rachel gets noticed by a ballet scout at her Ballet show before senior year, she is nervous about going but Noah enouraged her go and follow her dreams at being a famous ballet dancer, she got a scholarship **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**sorry for the mistakes.**

* * *

All of the glee members were at the airport to wave Rachel going off to London, to work at the west end to do the Royal Ballet School.

Rachel and Noah got back together after Rachel realized that she wasted time following Finn when she realized that he was always going to love Quinn, the way that Finn couldn't love Rachel.

Mr Schue, Shelby, Miss Pillsbury & her dads were there to wave her off before going back to school.

"I'm going to miss all of you so much" Rachel admitted as she gave all of them hugs.

"We're going miss you to midget" Santana said with a tear in her eye.

"I'll come back and see all of you" Rachel said wiping her tears away.

"We're so proud of you sweetie" Shelby and her dad's said as they walked back to the rest of the group.

"I'm going to miss you most of all Noah, I love you and I'm going to miss you so much" Rachel said as she walked towards her boyfriend.

"I'm so proud of you Rach, show London what your made of and I'll be waiting for you when you come back" Noah admitted. Suck whoever told them that he couldn't be soft.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like that was their last kiss.

As she was walking away Noah started singing

Rachel picked up her carry-on bag and said a final goodbye to everyone before walking towards the departure lounge. She looked back towards her friends and family waving to her before they left.

* * *

Rachel got seated on the plane; she was going to miss Noah so much.

On her phone there was a picture of her and Noah at prom where Noah wore a tux and Rachel wore a pink short dress which Noah thought she looked stunning in.

She smiled to herself as she flicked through the pictures of her and Noah together

_Noah surprised Rachel by taking her to the carnival that was in the New town next to Lima, Noah went around to the passenger side to open the door for Rachel. __She kissed his cheek as she was getting out his pick-up truck. __Noah decided to take her over to one of the stalls to win her a stuffed animal, he won her a stuffed dog which she named Noella. __Rachel then went over to the dodgems which she crushed Noah at them._

After nearly 8 hours on the plane, she finally arrived at London Heathrow.

* * *

**(A/N part 2 will be up tomorrow or tonight)**

**(Song based on this is Big Time Rush - Worldwide)**


	4. Mine

**You Were Best Thing That Been Mine.**

**loosely based on the music video "Mine" by Taylor Swift.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything **

* * *

_You were in college work part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

Rachel Berry walked into a small café in Manhattan; she was currently studying music at Julliard. She was on her lunch break and that's when she saw him. He was tall, muscular, pretty brown eyes. She went over and sat by the café window. She looked around where she saw murals on the walls. She had been about 7 when her parents started arguing, she remembered by the young couple having a dispute the table across from her.

He just came from Lima, Ohio; he needed to get away from there. At the age of 16, he got his best friends girlfriend pregnant, she never let him help with the pregnancy. When she was born, Quinn gave her away to a lovely couple called Ethan & Angela Robertson. Puck was upset that she gave away his daughter but it was for the best even though he thought that they could reaise their little girl but no they have her awy to a loving family

Puck approached her table with a smile; she looked up from reading the menu and smiled at the man who was taking her order. She stared at him for a minute before he snapped her out of her daze and asked her what she wanted to order, she ordered coffee. He smiled and she gave him her number and told her that he would phone her sometime.

_Do you remember, we were sitting by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You were the best thing that's ever been mine_

On their first, Noah took her to Central Park at night, there was a nice sunset, near the end of the date he put her arm around her as they walked beside the pond. She was wearing a simple summer dress with a flower hairband. Rachel was happy that she finally found her dream man. He was kind and gentle and very handsome. Noah was very proud of himself, the people back in Lima, wouldn't think he would be able to settle down with a girl. They were laughing and flirting with each other. He was acting silly with her. They ended their night with a kiss and they began a relationship.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together, _

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded, _

_You'll say we'll never make my parent's mistakes._

They were lying on the coach. Rachel had her head on Noah's lap; he was playing with her hair. Noah helped moved her stuff into his apartment. He lived near Times Square. There were about 5 boxes to put in his apartment. Noah helped her organize her things in his apartment and made space for her belongings. She learned that he had a daughter who her mother gave her away to a young married couple who lived in Dayton. Once they finished, they sat down and watched TV and ordered pizza. About 4 months into their relationship, Rachel was the first to say 'I love you'. On a trip to the Empire State Building at the top, Noah got down on one knee and proposed to Rachel, it was so romantic.

_And I remember that fight_

_Two-thirty AM_

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_

_Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise _

_You said "I'll never leave you alone."_

Puck came home one night and started shouting at Rachel and she couldn't take it anymore so she ran out the door and out into the cold wind, she was crying. Puck said he was sorry and took Rachel in his arms. He said that he never leave her. They made up and they made love that night.

The following summer, they had a small town wedding in Lima, Ohio. Where Noah grew up and went to school. Rachel had finished school. Everyone was there, even her two fathers were there, and Quinn and her husband Finn were there for the wedding.

Two months later, Rachel found out that she was expecting a baby; Puck was with her all the way, Noah was happy that he was going to be a father again.

6 months later. She gave birth to a little girl; they named her Ava Amelia Puckerman. Her middle name was named after Noah's grandmother. She was born at the beginning of the year. Before she was born, they painted one of the free rooms to make it into a nursery for the new born.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Ava Amelia Puckerman was 3 years old when Rachel gave birth to a little boy. He was called Levi. He was his father's double. Puck was standing at the doorway admiring his wife and his children, he was very happy, he found an amazing woman to love and she gave him 2 beautiful children.

**(A/N – tell me what you think, please read and review!)**


	5. Halloween At The Berries

**Halloween At The Berries**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything**

* * *

It was Halloween, since it was the last year they were going to spend together, Rachel had decided that she will have the Halloween party at her house this year. Rachel's dads were away out of town for a month because of business, leaving the house to Rachel's devices. Puck made sure that she was fully supplied because she was the head cheerleader and co-captain of the Cheerios, She decided last year at the start of the school year she wanted to be a cheerleader so Sue needed a flyer so Sue handed it to Rachel and she took it and she also made her head cheerleader. She also had a big house. Rachel was so excited this was the second party; the first one didn't go so well.

_(Flashback)_

_"LETS PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE" shouted Rachel._

_Everyone gathered round and made a circle, it was going good so far, Quinn kissed Santana, Brittany kissed Mike, Puck kissed Tina, and Finn kissed Mercedes now it was Rachel's turn _

_She crawled towards Blaine and kissed him, full on. Kurt on the other hand was slightly confused, was Blaine gay or straight? Suddenly said to Blaine_

_"Your face tastes nice" _

_"DUET TIME Blaine Warbler let me rock your world" Rachel said obviously had too much to drink, she was giggling uncontrollably; Puck had to take the red cup off her and give her water so she would sober up._

_Don't You Want Me started to play. Rachel and Blaine started singing; Puck thought Rachel was so cute when she was drunk. She was wearing a Pink floral dress. (Blaine normal italics Rachel bold both, bold underlined)_

_You were working as waitress in a cocktail bar, _

_When i met you _

_I picked you out i shook you up _

_And turned you around _

_Turned you around turned you into someone new _

_Don't don't you want me _

_You know i can't believe it _

_When i hear that you won't see me_

_Don't, don't you want me_

_You know i don't believe it _

_When you say that you don't need me_

_It's much too late to find _

_You think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back, or we will _

_Both be sorry_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh_

_**I was working as a waiter in a cocktail bar**_

_**That much is true, (true)**_

_**But even then I knew I'd find a much better place**_

_**Either with or without you (without you)**_

_Don't, __**(Don't.) **__don't you want me? __**(Don't you want me?)**_

_They sang the rest of the song, Brittany & Artie were making. Mercedes was sipping on her juice; Puck and Lauren were sitting together. Puck couldn't stop looking at Rachel like she was a million dollars, He really did love her, and He's been in love with her since his Bar Mitzvah when he turned 12. He had been her first kiss, her first time. Even though she tells people that she's still a virgin. He was her first true love. Back then he didn't have to worry about Finn breaking them up. It was just them against the world. She probably is still pinning after Finn because he's the safe option but the truth is that Finn won't want to go to New York with Rachel, he would rather say here or go follow in his father's footsteps, going into the army. Rachel was still his Hot Little Jewish American Princess. _

_He needed to write something that would show that he really cared about Rachel, so he decided that night to write a song that would bring her back to him where she belonged._

_(Flashback ends)_

She was determined that this time around would be even better than last time, Blaine was fully gay. Rachel accepted it. They went out for a few days or a few hours, either than that she went out with a gay guy. She would actually make out with Noah at this party, It felt like yesterday he wrote "Pretending" for them because he started that song when he was twelve when he had fallen in love with Rachel , She was the most beautiful girl in the world. Rachel had fallen in love with Noah when he had protected her by throwing slushes in people's faces and throwing Kurt in the garbage because he said something nasty to him.

_(Flashback) _

_It was the start of the school year. Rachel came home upset. Noah was there he went up to her and gave her a hug._

_"What's the matter Squirt?"_

_"Ku Kurt said something nasty to me and it made me really upset" sobbed Rachel, Puck ended up hugging Rachel. _

_"Can we just come up with things to make them suffer?"_

_"Yes sure, let's make a list"_

_"Slushies'''''__,__ throw a cold drink in their face so they have to go back to the toilet" _

_"Patriotic Wedges?"_

_"Throwing people in the dumpster"_

_They came up with a whole list to get back at people._

_"Thanks Noah, you are really the best friend a girl could ask for"_

_That morning, it was the start of the school year. Rachel came in and saw that Kurt covered in things from the dumpster. Rachel quickly sent Puck a text. _

_Squirt "__**saw Kurt, covered in junk from the dumpster, thanks" **_

_She got a text back__** "anything for you berry"**_

_(Flashback ends)_

Rachel had decided to come up with being an angel while Puck decided to dress up as a devil. She answered the door and Puck nearly dropped the box of alcohol.

"Damn baby, what have you done with my girlfriend?"

"I'm not sure, I could be talking to the devil, but come in anyway" He put the alcohol on the table next to the front door and closed the door. He eyed her up and down. Her hair was wavy, she had on strapless corset which slowed off her curves and it made her boobs look incredible. A skirt that was puffing out. Knee socks & heels. Wings on her back and a hairband with a ring sticking up.

"You look incredible; if these people weren't coming the now I'd push up the wall and have my way with you"

"Maybe later" she said winking to him before making her way down to the basement, he playfully smacked her bum before putting the alcohol in her portable fridge that she had in the basement.

"I love your costume babe; you're like my own devil... I like it"

Rachel ran upstairs to grab her iPod to plug in into the docking station when she got back into basement.

"Omg! Miss Rachel you look amazing" Kurt exclaimed upon seeing his best friend in a sexy angel costume. Kurt was dressed as Albert Einstein while Blaine was dressed as Alexander Graham Bell.

"So Rachel, i expect another duet with you tonight"

"Yes, that's the only reason I'm having his party is to sing a duet with you"

"Did you plan on feeding people or are we just going to eat your vegan crap" Rachel walked in as Noah said that.

"My vegan food is not crap, you said you liked it" pouted Rachel.

"I do baby, but the other people at the party might not" He said while kissing away her pout.

"Okay then, you can just other what you'd want while i eat my rabbit food"

Puck glanced at Rachel and asked "Your dads have awesome collection of alcohol and I'll replace it when they get back"

"Okay but you're making sure you replace it" before Rachel heard an answer, He kissed her again before going to her dads alcohol cupboard.

"Holy Crap Rach!" Santana yelled as she entered the basement followed by Brittany. "You look sexy Rach"

"Thanks San"

Santana was a sexy maid; she had a nice fitting dress which showed off her curves while Brittany came as a sexy policewoman.

Finn and Quinn had decided to show up as Superman & Wonder Woman. Mike and Tina showed up as Cat woman and Batman. Sam was obviously a character from Avatar. Carly showed up as Cinderella while Mercedes came as Deena Jones from Dream girls, Ezra came as Boo Radley from the book 'To Kill a Mockingbird' while Aria came as Daisy from 'The Great Gatsby' Spencer came as Marilyn Munroe and Hanna came as Minnie the Mouse

They took the pizzas back down the stairs; Rachel had her vegan pizza before everyone ate their own pizzas.

About two hours later the Halloween decorations were hanging off the ceiling or on the ground. Brittany and Artie were making out. Quinn and Finn were nowhere to be seen. Rachel & Puck were making out in the kitchen; she was on the counter while he was in-between her legs.

Rachel got up on the stage, she wasn't that drunk.

"This song is for you Noah, I know Neil Diamond is your thing but it's by our favorite Jewish icons and I know I sang this song to you went i was little at your bar mitzvah" all the girls' awed

"So here it is and Blaine can you come up here please, you said that you'd do a song with me so here it is. Give it up Mr. Blaine Warbler "she put the microphone back on the stand, shit play on her iPod and "You Don't Bring Me Flowers"

(Rachel - normal, Blaine - Italic Both - bold)

You don't bring me flowers

You don't sing me love songs

_You hardly talk to me anymore_

_When you come through the door_

_At the end of the day._

I remember when

You couldn't wait to love me

Use to hate to leave me

Now after loving' me late at night

_When it's good for you_

_And you're feeling alright_

Well, you just roll over

And you turn out the light

You don't bring me flowers anymore

_It used to be natural _

_To talk about forever _

_But used to best don't count anymore_

_They just lay on the floor _

_Til we sweep them away_

Rachel looked up at Noah, who was nearly at this song like he did at his bar mitzvah when she sang this song to him. She winked at him. And went back to singing. Everyone at the party had stopped what they were doing and were listening to Rachel and Blaine singing, Santana & Quinn had tears in their eyes. Mercedes was crying because it was so beautiful, Kurt had his hand on his hearts. Ezra & Aria were sitting dazed by the beautiful song; they both go to JCC with Rachel & Noah. They also went to his bar mitzvah. Aria was best friends with Rachel growing up.

And baby, I remember

All the things you taught me

_I learned how to laugh_

_And I learned how to cry_

Well I learned how to love

Even learned how to lie

They finished the song; Noah walked up and kissed his girlfriend.

"That was beautiful baby and you did a good job" Rachel smiled while Blaine nodded. Noah smiled and fist pumped Blaine.

Quinn got up on the started singing a fun Taylor Swift song. She chose 'Love Story'

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say, "Hello,"_

_Little did I know...?_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, oh._

_'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said..._

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me, Juliet; you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad __‒__ go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Finn & Quinn met when Rachel and Quinn was at the park , Rachel was getting ice cream from that's how Finn , They started going out when it came to the summer before Freshman year at McKinley..

_(Flashback)_

_It was in the summer of 2008._

_Finn and Mike Chang was at the park playing soccer but he kicked the ball over and they was a girl with blonde hair was at the park with a petite brunette. Finn was shy at first. _

_"Hi" _

_"Hi I'm Quinn Fabray and my friend is called Rachel Berry, She's away getting us ice cream" _

_"Hi I'm Finn Hudson" _

_"I know that we've only met for a few seconds but would you like to go to movies with me some time" _

_"Yeah, that sounds good" _

_The small brunette came back with Vegan ice cream for herself and Vanilla for Quinn. _

_At the end of their first date. Finn kissed Quinn at her front door. _

_"Thanks for tonight"_

_"You're welcome I hope to see you soon"_

_Quinn closed the door and quickly phoned Rachel and she picked up straight away. _

_"OMG RACH HE KISSED ME!" _

_"OMG QUINNIE Tell Me more?" Rachel said excitedly for her friend._

_"He kissed me at my front door and he said that he would like to go it again sometime" _

_"Omg Quinn, go get him!"_

_(Flashback Ends)_

Rachel thinks back to her first kiss with Noah, They were 11 and they were playing truth or dare with Aria & Ezra at her house.

_(Flashback) _

_Aria, Ezra, Noah & Rachel were at her house playing. They were 11 _

_"Let's have a game of truth or dare"_

_"Okay Rachel, you go first, Truth or Dare?"_

_"Dare"_

_"Okay I dare you to kiss Noah"_

_"Why would i want to kiss Noah, he is my best friend" _

_"It's the rules Rachel" _

_Rachel turned to Noah and went in for a kiss and it was very special to her it was her first real kiss with a boy she liked , well she had a sneaky crush on him. Ezra & Aria smiled. and they finished the game._

_(Flashback ends)_

She laughed at that memory then Puck asked her a question.

"What ya laughing at?" Noah said while giving Rachel a peck on the lips.

"I was just thinking back to the first time we kissed it was about when we 11 or 12?" Rachel said shyly.

"Yeah it was when we were 11; you've certainly improved since then."

Rachel playfully slapped him. Mercedes went up to the stage and started singing "One Night Only" from Dream girls. Sam went up to the stage and sang 'Troublemaker' by Olly Murs while Artie did the rapping part of the song. Santana and Brittany sang 'One Thing' by One Direction. Tina and Mike sang 'Hold Me Down' by JLS. Aria & Ezra sang "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum and Hanna & Spencer sang "I Love Rock n Roll" by Britney Spears.

The night suddenly came to all close and everyone left. Noah carried a sleeping Rachel upstairs up to her room. She undressed herself and put on his football jersey before putting her hair in a messy bun. Noah quickly ran downstairs and tidied up so if her dads came home early the basement was tidy, Rachel wasn't drunk to say she have a hangover in the morning. He went out to his car to get the wine that he used from Rachel Dad's Alcohol collection. He made sure the basement was fully tidied before walking up to Rachel's room. She looked so cute with her hair in a messy bun and she looked hot in his football jersey. He slid into bed, he gave her a quick peck on the lips before drifting off to sleep, and it was certainly the best Halloween party ever. not because he was her boyfriend but he knew that he would be sleeping next to his best friend for the rest of his life.

The next night, Rachel & Noah got ready to take his 4 year old sister out, she dressed up as Cinderella, and she was so cute. Puck's Mum Abigail took a picture of the three of them. Abigail got lots of candy.

It was the best Halloween ever.


	6. Love You More

**Everyday I Love You A Little Bit More**

**A/N had this idea when I was listening to Love You More by JLS, if none of you know who JLS are they are British boy bands who are going to be spitting up soon, the band members are Aston, Marvin, and Oritse & JB. They are truly amazing live. I've seen them about 7 or 8 times live. I went to London and saw them twice at Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee if I did there would no quick! I don't own this song.**

* * *

First day that Noah Puckerman saw Rachel Berry was the first day of sophomore year of college in NYC. He thought she was the prettiest girl ever. Quinn Fabray had nothing on how beautiful Rachel Berry was, she joined the Glee Club, and she was amazing singer Noah thought, before he could have the chance to talk to her she walked away.

/

The second day that Noah saw Rachel, he was tried figuring out what he should've said to her.

/

The third day of seeing Rachel Berry, he introduced to her to some of his friends, Sam & Mike. He met Sam & Mike when he was accepted into the police academy. He was now official a NYPD police officer.

/

3 days after he introduced her to his friends, they went out on their first day, a few dates after that she finally became his girl.

/

Now a year later, they were still going strong. Noah introduced her to his mother, who was crying of how proud of her son he was, he finally found a Jewish girl, His mother was excited that she would have 100% Jewish grandbabies.

Everyday Noah was falling in love with Rachel even though he never admitted it.

/

After 5 years of dating and living in NYC, Noah finally made an honest woman out of Rachel by asking her to marry him who she nearly knocked him over by jumping and squealing in his arms. She was going to be Rachel Puckerman.

/

A year later, she was finally walking down the aisle to become Mrs Puckerman.

/

2 years after getting married to Noah, Noah surprised his mum by telling her that she was going to become a grandmother.

A year later Rachel gave birth to a beautiful little girl and boy who they named Josie & Joseph.

/

After the twins turned 5, Rachel gave birth to another girl called Ellie.

/

25 years later, Rachel was crying because her little boy who was getting married to someone names Marley Jones who he met at Harvard.

2 years after they got married, Marley gave birth girl whom they called Olivia.

/

Noah was falling more in love with Rachel everyday.

**A/N 2 – cute little one-shot**


	7. Beth

**A/N a little Beth/Rachel/Noah fanfic**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee if I did there would be no Quick and Rachel would be the one that was in love with him and they would be living in NY happily together.**

* * *

Rachel Berry was twenty when she found out that her birth mom Shelby had cancer, she now had to look after Beth who was just turning 5. Rachel was at a night out with friends from NYADA when she got the call that her birth mom was dying and she needed her to look after Beth.

Rachel was currently dating on and off boyfriend Noah Puckerman. He was excited to have another chance with his daughter.

After Beth turned 10, Noah proposed to Rachel, it was really romantic, he proposed at the top of the Effiel tower which she accepted.

* * *

Quinn then decided that she wanted her daughter back in her life so she tried to mend her relationship with her daughter but Beth wanted nothing to do with her and Quinn got over it and accepted that her daughter didn't want a relationship with her.

At the wedding Beth was one of Rachel's bridesmaids along with Santana and Tina. Santana had gone on to become a lawyer; she was one of best lawyers in NYC.

* * *

After the honeymoon, Rachel found out that she pregnant with twins who turned out to be triplets, she had two girls and one boy which she named Aria, Amelia & Aaron. Noah decided to name the boy after his late grandfather.

* * *

At the age of 25, Beth got married to Rebecca and Sam's son Brad; they had a small wedding in LA which all their friends and family present. They had a little girl whom they named Rose.

_{Fin}_

* * *

**A/N 2 I know I use Caroline a lot but that is my fave Pucklebaby name. I also love Rachel and Puck's sister scenes it's like if Rachel had a little sister it would be her but I also love Rachel/Beth stories but I hate Quick, I wish RM would put more Puckleberry into season 5, I also heard that he's not coming back for season 5 which is really upsetting. **


	8. Not a Chapter

**I know this is annoying but does anyone know what the story is called when Rachel sings "With You" by Jessica Simpson to Puck. They are in her room when she sings it too him.**

**There is another story where Noah sings "Like we Used To" to Rachel in her room.**


End file.
